In Harmony
by AmberBreath
Summary: summary inside everypony
1. Chapter 1

In Harmony

Intro

Harmony was just a simple girl that wanted to be happy with her life and be well in her skin and Celestia gives her a chance to live in Equestria, although the darkness that used to reside inside Harmony's heart transforms itself into a wicked mare that wants to take over Equestria, Disharmony


	2. Chapter 2

In Harmony

Chapter 1

Ever since I was little, I always liked ponies, hell even asked for one for Christmas once. That's maybe why I like my little pony so much. The colors, the sceneries and the characters. You can't help but wish that our world was the same as theirs, but sadly it isn't that way. Ours is filled with war, drugs, alcohol, corruption, all things that are bad. Sometimes I found myself wishing that I was a pony too. But that's not possible…right?

That's exactly what I though till that day.

It was a boring, rainy night and I was stuck inside and I was on a day off of work. Let's say I was bored out of my mind so I contented myself into watching MLP: FiM. That was until the power ran out and left me in the dark. I groaned, feeling around for my IPod so it could provides me some light. I got up from my seat and went to search for some candles. I found them into a cabinet above the stove and set them a little bit everywhere around the house. I found some paper and pen and sat at the table and started to doodle to occupy myself. I found myself drawing a pony that I had in mind. A white coat, a teal, purple and hot pink mane with a horn and beautiful Pegasus wings(not describing Celestia). I found myself sighing, leaning on my hand, adding some details before deciding it was done. I yawned loudly, deciding to finally hit the hay. I made a round around the house to turn off the candles and paused at the last one. I closed my eyes, made a wish and blew off the last candle. I put on my pjs and went to bed.

Shortly after I fell asleep, I felt that I was being disturbed by a warm feeling on my face and something was poking at me. I groaned, my eyes slowly opening, my visions blurry from sleep. It slowly cleared but I was blinded by the source of light that disturbed me in the first place. I squinted, reaching out blindly and yelped, as my hand came in contact with something warm and soft. It must be alive since it let out a gasp and I heard loud clipping along my hardwood floor.

'Ummm hello? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?' I asked, trying to see. The light dimmed itself, allowing me to see its owner, which left me with my jaw hanging open.

'I believe I was requested here, was I?' The princess chuckled softly, which left a warm feeling inside my heart.

'b-bah aaaahhhh' I was speechless, as you can see. Was this all a dream? I didn't have the great princess Celestia, right in front of me.

'This isn't a dream' She assured 'I am very real '

'You really came to answer my wish?' I asked hopefully, my heart swelling in hope. She nodded noiselessly, her eyes squinting as she smiled.

'But I'm human, how can I go and fit in a world of ponies?' I asked, frowning lightly. Celestia slowly lay down beside my bed, her head now in level with the edge of the bed.

'Very few humans have the chance to come back to Equestria' She started, a sad look on her face.

'Come back?' I asked curiously and she answered with a nod.

Story Time:

It was a long time ago, when ponies and humans used to live in harmony. We helped each other; they provided us in food and shelter while we helped them in their labour. We used to be in harmony. Until one day, when one of them found out about our gems and diamonds and that they were an easy source to provide, they falsely accused us of stealing what was theirs, when it was actually ours. Soon they were blinded by greed and selfishness and started to provoke wars between themselves and us ponies, so they would know who was the strongest and could get the gems. My parents, my sister and I were forced to chase them all away to another dimension so the peace and harmony could come back to Equestria.

End

I looked at her in shock as she calmly observed me.

'That's horrible, I didn't know' I whispered in disbelief.

'This happened thousands of years ago little one, do not worry about it' She reassured, touching my leg with her nose. I gently touched her tricolored mane, feeling its breeziness, how it would simply float around in the show.

'Do you wish for me to grant your wish?' She asked after a moment. I nodded eagerly then grinned. She slowly stood and then she made a large suitcase appear.

'Here, you can put everything in there, it has a spell that makes it contain limitless amount of items. She explained opened it and made it float onto my bed.

Third Pov

While Harmony packed her things, Celestia made a round of her room. Posters and drawing were hung onto the wall, random pieces of clothes hung here there. Something on Harmony's desk caught her eye. She walked over to it. It was the drawing Harmony had made before going to sleep. Celestia lifted the piece of paper to her face and smile and discreetly tucked the drawing beneath her wing, who knew.

'I'm ready Celestia' Harmony announced, having stuffed each and every pieces of clothes, accessories and shoes into the luggage. Celestia gave a chuckle and closed the luggage with her magic, quickly sending said luggage to Canterlot.

Harmony approached Celestia as her horn started to glow an intense light engulfing them both.

-Meanwhile-

The Mane 6 was having a great day, sharing their weekly picnic in the park.

They chit chattered amiably until Spike's face scrunched up and he spit out lime green flames, that contained a letter.

'Oh! It must be a letter from the princess' Twilight Sparkle said, approaching the floating scroll who unfolded itself before her eyes.

'Dear Twilight Sparkle, I am glad to inform you that I'm happy to come and visit for the Summer Sun Celebration and that I'll be bringing with me a new friend for all of you. I want you to make her feel welcome and at home in Ponyville.

Dearly, Princess Celestia

'A new friend! Yay! We should throw her a party! Pinkie Pie cried excitingly, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

The chit chatter was back full force btw all 6 ponies, but only left Twilight wondering who that new pony could be.

'I hope she will be a pegasi, so I can challenge her into a race with me' Rainbow Dash said, doing a flip in the air.

'I hope shell have a taste in fashion' Rarity said from her elegant lounging chair, motioning to her giant hat gracing her head.

The wishes went on and on, as Twilight was deep into her thoughts. Did Celestia have another student, who was like she used to be? Did she know her? Twilight told herself that she could only wait and see who that famous 'new' friend was.

Harmony POV

I stared at the sheer beauty of the live Canterlot. The structures, the castle, everything!

I was speechless, gaping like a fish.

Celestia laughed softly, spreading her wing, putting it behind my back and ushered me toward the castle with a gentle push.

'Come now, I'll show you your room where you will stay for the meanwhile' She announced, nodding at some guards that stood near the door, who bowed at her and gaped at me, clearly surprised. I gave them a nervous nod and hurried to join Celestia's side again.

'Umm Princess Celestia? There is the possibility that, umm, some pony might hate me because I'm human?' I asked, frowning at the realization. I was sure that some, maybe just elderly ponies who were there before, might hate me because of what my race did to their beautiful land. Celestia's brows crease

'Not hate but some of them may feel fear, but you do know you'll have to earn your stay right?' She asked looking down at me. For a human, I was barely smaller then her, she was a head taller then me but if any other pony came up to me id me taller then them since their not like regular horses, which is the other way around. I nodded, understanding, I didn't expect to just come here and live a full life and not worry about anything. I would maybe have to find a job and a home to stay. We went through a grand hallway that led us to a tower, which we climbed the stairs and reached a door, which was opened by Celestia's magic. The luggage that she made me pack was resting neatly at the foot of the huge four poster bed. Sunlight filtered through the ceiling to floor windows, basking the room into a radiant, warm glow.

'I'll let you settle in, for I need to lay the sun down so my sister can raise her moon' she announced bowing her head gracefully. I nodded and went to hug her tightly.

'Thank you SO much' I said but quickly pulled away shyly.

She smiled and patted my head with her hoof.

'It was my pleasure Harmony' she said and turned around, exiting the room, shutting the doors behind her.

I squealed and leaped onto the bed, relishing its comfort and softness. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up once the sun was showing the tip of its nose over the mountains. I yawned loudly, not having slept this well in ages. I sat up and stretching longingly, groaning as some bones popped in process. I got up, but hissed at the cold feel of the marble tiles underneath my feet. I pushed the feeling aside, getting off the bed and rubbed my eyes, groggily walking over to the vanity and saw that there was no stool to sit on. I guess ponies didn't need stools to sit on. I stayed up, reaching for the brush that rested on the vanity table. It was made out of gold and had incrusted emeralds in the handle and back of the brush. I ran it through my hair slowly, undoing each tangle that was made during the night. But my hair felt weird this morning and then I finally glanced into the mirror and gasped loudly, dropping the brush, who clattered noisily on the floor. WHAT? I had pink, teal and purple hair now? Horn and wings! Where did those come from, I didn't have them when I got here. I touched the tip of my horn shakily and felt a tingle at the base of it, as if I acknowledge it was being touched. It was an average length and white, like the wings, whom were folded neatly and not budging. I guess I would have to do something to be able to move them. I had a tail too that matched the color of my hair. Oh geez, extra hair to brush now? I realized that id have to modify all of my clothes to accommodate my wings and tail. It may be cool to be a, well half alicorn but I'd have to ruin my clothes for it. I might as well wear only tube top and skirts. I managed to make my hair in fancy curls and added some light make-up and curled my tail as well. I rummaged through my clothes, mumbling to myself, throwing every piece of clothing behind me, trying to find THE outfit.

That would both accommodate my tail and new wings, until I can modify all of my clothes. I found a beautiful white corset dress that had gold twirl design and that had a ruffled skirt.

I took off my pyjama and slipped it on, it reached right under my folded wings, and I would really have to learn how to move those. I found some shoes that matched with the dress. I was ready! I walked to the doors and opened them widely, letting the glorious sun shine down on me. I looked in front of me and saw a white Pegasus guard that had his hoof raised as if he was going to knock on the door. He composed himself and cleared his throat.

'Your majesty princess Celestia is waiting for you in the dining hall' He said in an official, deep voice. I nodded.

'Lead the way, umm, sir' I said grinned and he turned around and started to walk down the long flight of stairs. I followed the white Pegasus and we entered the castle, I was once more amazed by its beauty and structure,

I had never seen a castle like this before, not like I've seen any castles anyways. He stopped in front of a grand door and opened it for me bowing. I bowed to him.

'Thank you sir' I smiled and he seemed pleased and nodded walking away. As I entered the dining hall, I saw Celestia at the head of the table, with princess Luna close by.

'Morning Harmony how was your rest?' The princess asked smiling. I bowed to her and to Luna.

'it was delightful, the bed was amazing' I beamed taking a seat that a unicorn servant pulled magically for me. Celestia beamed, clearly pleased with my answer.

'Harmony, this is my sister Luna, Luna this is Harmony' the mare introduced and I gave Luna a grin.

'Charmed' she said, raising a hoof. Do I shake it? Or kiss it? She is a princess after all, so I shouldn't be rude to her. I gently kissed the tip of her hoof awkwardly and took my seat back.

'We will be going down to Ponyville today for the summer sun celebration' Celestia announced, as some unicorns brought in breakfast in plates with their magic. My stomach growled hungrily as the delicious food was set down onto the table. There was everything for a perfect breakfast, aside from bacon and any other kind of meat of course. We started to eat into a comfortable silence. I poured myself some juice just as a servant went to do it.

'No sir its fine, I can do it' I said smiling and the servant nodded.

'Very well madam' He said backing up.

'Aren't you excited about the summer sun celebration Luna, it'll be your first since you came back from the moon, every pony will be glad to see you and Harmony' Celestia smiled at her younger sibling while Luna looked sad for a second but gave her sister a weak grin.

'Of course big sis' the blue mare smiled. EVERYPONY? I spat out my juice and the princesses looked at me in surprise.

*squee*

'Pardon me' I coughed, patting my mouth with a napkin.' Everypony? You said' I gulped, setting the napkin back down.

'Of course, the summer sun celebration is one of the most popular events here in Equestria' Celestia explained with a chuckled.

'And that's when I'm going to be introduced?' I asked nervously, wrinkling the napkin. The sun riser frowned, her brows wrinkling.

'Is there a problem?' She asked in concern

'n-no, t-that's just a lot of…ponies' I said nervously.

'You'll do just fine' Celestia reassured. That's was what I was afraid of.

-At the summer sun celebration-

I was covering my eyes as we rode the carriage to Ponyville, the height scaring me.

'Is it over yet?' I breathed shakily, looking into the general direction of Celestia. I heard her soft chuckled. Don't you dare laugh at me princess!

'Almost' Came her answer. I breathed in relief as I heard the wheel of the carriage scrunch onto some dirt. I peeked through my fingers and saw that we reached the ground. It took everything for me to not jump onto the ground and kiss it. It would be an embarrassment and I would get my watermelon red off the shoulder, puffy sleeved dress dirty. The three of us got off the carriage and we headed to the city hall. The guards followed us around till we were inside. I gulped as I heard the crowd of happy, excited ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike.

'And now it my great honour to introduce to you to you the great rulers of our land, one raise the sun each and everyday and the other bring us the moon, both of them brings harmony to our land. Here comes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!' I heard the mayor pony announced and Fluttershy's birds started to sing. A curtain was drawn and the two princesses stepped out and waved to their subjects as they cheered. Everyone got quiet as Celestia started speaking.

'I am glad to announce that this year's summer sun celebration is going to be the best because I now have my dear sister Luna by my side this time' Celestia said looking fondly at her little sister.

Everyone cheered once more.

'And I am glad to announce that this year, we also a have a special guest, that I'd like for all of you to meet, Harmony please come forward' Celestia said turning to me. I gulped and slowly stepped out and I heard Everypony gasp in shock, then they went silent. I started to feel nervous, fiddling with the aim of my dress. Then mayhem started, all of the ponies ran around screaming and some ducked with their hooves over their head in defense.

'Calm my subjects, this human means no harm!' Celestia called, frowning.

I stared at the horrified remaining ponies.

'What are you doing princess Celestia, Luna? RUN!' I looked down and saw the mane 6 and recognized that it had been Twilight who shouted this.

Third Pov

THIS was their new friend? Celestia had dared and brought a human in Equestria, when they were dangerous and almost destroyed their land thousands of years ago.

'Twilight, Harmony means no harm, she has my trust' Celestia said, looking down at her student.

'NO! I don't agree with you Princess Celestia!' Twilight Sparkle shouted.

Tbc

I hope you like this long due first chapter of MLP FiM

Ps. I'm looking for pegasister and brony friends , cuz I don't have any DX.


End file.
